


Dean x Reader - Quidditch Cuddles

by daftmanwithabox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, eventually cuddling, i don't know how to tag these things, it kind of just went all over the place I'm sorry, oh god do i love fluff, relationship, spn reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftmanwithabox/pseuds/daftmanwithabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is my first fic, so kind but constructive criticism is appreciated!<br/>I do not own any characters in this story, all belong to the respective owners.<br/>I feel like Dean might be a little out of character, but it's AU enough as it is, so I'm going to let it slide.<br/>This is all over the place, isn't it. Hey, I like it :)</p><p>I noticed that there was a major lack of Dean x Reader fluff and cuddling. I decided to remedy that. Pardon me for any potential spelling or grammatical errors. </p><p><3</p></blockquote>





	Dean x Reader - Quidditch Cuddles

 

You had been working in a fairly crummy bar, close to being put out of business.  Dean came up to order their drinks, and immediately you were attracted to him. How could anyone not be? He was gorgeous, so rough and messy. His green eyes flirted with your (e/c) eyes as he ordered.

"Four shots of the hard stuff," he gestured towards the whiskey on the top shelf, flashing a toothy grin at you.

You lean down over the counter, "Alright," you speak quietly, but loud enough for him to hear you over the rumbling of the room, "but you still gotta pay. Just 'cause you're pretty doesn't mean you get it on the house." You smirk and wink as you turn to grab his drink.

"Damnit," he mock-slammed his fist on the counter. "Any way we can lower the bill just a little bit?" He winked back at you, still showing his impeccable teeth.

"We'll see," you flirted. "Now get away, you're blocking customers." He raised his eyebrows in a way to say  _Damn girl_  , and walked away.

 

Hours later, as you were cleaning up, the two very attractive brothers were still sitting in their booth. You had paid attention to them all night, watching the tall one play pool, and the other just sitting, watching, observing the room. Besides them were a group of rowdy looking college students, who had, regrettably, been eyeing you up all night, trying to chat you up multiple times while experiencing increasing stages of drunkenness. You'd thought they'd left earlier, but something had changed in their demeanor. They were much calmer, not the jumpy and well, drunk group they had been. You chalked it up to nothing and went into the back to clean up the kitchen and take out the trash.

You began humming "Carry On My Wayward Son" as you scrubbed some chili fries off a plate. Honestly, you couldn't wait for this place to go under so you could try and do something else with your life. Halfway through the song you began hearing loud crashes from the bar, like breaking glass and loud grunts. Although you were concerned, a coworker of yours was in there, so you'd let him deal with it. However, after the noise continued for over ten minutes, you pulled off your rubber gloves and high-tailed it into the bar. 

Nothing could have prepared you for what you saw. Beginning, sadly, with your coworker lying dead on the floor, blood spilling from his head. You covered your mouth in horror as you looked around. The college boys were attacking the brothers with a ferocity you'd never seen in a typical bar brawl, as this place did house enough to give you some knowledge on the subject. The room wasn't well lit, but you could still see the four boys' eyes fairly clearly: they were completely black. You blinked a few times, trying to convince yourself it was nothing, but the more you concentrated on their eyes the more they darkened. 

The dark-haired one yelled, "Dean behind you!" Throwing him a knife.

"Thanks Sammy!" Dean responded, automatically turning around and stabbing a blonde, curly-haired... thing... in the gut. Whatever it was, died terrifyingly. It's eyes glowed red like a fire before it crumpled to the ground.

You came out of your scared, frozen state in the doorway when you realized that there was something behind you. You didn't want to turn around, because you knew whatever it was, it could hurt you. Instead you just yelled "HELP" and all of a sudden, all twelve eyes in the bar were on you.

Dean looked terrified as he saw you, with what you would later call a demon, with a knife to your neck. You drew haggard breaths as you whispered, "Please help," in his direction. You risked a look back to your friend lying on the floor, and squealed as you thought of the possible fate that awaited you at the edge of the dagger at your throat. The demon that held you hostage jeered in your ear,

"Is the little girl scared?" He laughed the most terrible laugh you'd ever heard, completely unfeeling and evil. "Hey boys," he taunted the brothers, "let's watch your little friend slowly -"

He didn't have the time to finish his threat as Sam and Dean were already behind the bar, punching and stabbing the demon. In your fear you hadn't noticed them kill the other three remaining demons.

You felt the grip on your hair release as you ran into Dean's arms, as he was the closest one to you. You sobbed quietly into his chest as he stroked your hair, looking pleadingly at Sam.

"I don't know..." Sam shrugged. Dean must have mouthed  _what do I do_ or something of the like. That would be something he'd do. 

That was the last thing you heard until you woke up the next morning in a foreign room, which looked like a hotel room. 

"Ah the lady is awake," you heard Sam say. He came over and sat on the side of the bed, feeling your forehead  and carressing your arm. "You okay there?" He asked, Sam really was the sweetest of the two.

"Uh.. yeah," You said with a confused look on your face, your eyebrows scrunched together. "Um, would you mind telling me what happened, and why I'm in a mysterious hotel room?" 

They laughed in sync, it was as sweet as it was rare.

"Oh, you passed out." Sam smirked as he recounted the tale of the night before. Apparently you'd passed out shortly after falling into Deans arms, and as you had no identification on your person, or anywhere in the building that they could find, they took you back to their hotel room.

"Well, how very gentlemanly of you two," you smiled as you rolled your eyes at them both. "Oh, I'm (y/n), by the way. You should probably know my name."

"Well," Dean said, "(y/n), it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at you in a way that made your stomach do Olympic level gymnastic flips. You smiled back, and there was silence in the room for a very long time.

"Oh, and we should probably introduce ourselves as well!" Sam exclaimed. "I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean," Dean did a little  _how you doin'_   wave in your direction, which made you blush uncontrollably.

"How nice to meet you, Sam and Dean," you nodded in both of their directions. " Would it be too much trouble to ask for a shower while I'm near one?

 

You ended up becoming fast friends with the Winchesters. They offered to take you back home, but you soon revealed your tragic backstory (well, you call it tragic).

You left home at age 18, desperate for adventure and love. Your parents were as supportive as you'd expected them to be, which was not at all. You were left on the street with no identification, no money, and the clothes on your back, seeking out a new life and some shelter. You found the bar, which had just been the scene of six murders, and became close friends with the owner, your friend from the floor. He hired you and you'd been working there for the past three years. You'd been living with the owner for the past year, totally platonic, but still, now that he was gone, you really didn't have anywhere to go.

You sat there twiddling your thumbs and looking anywhere but their eyes. Finally looking up, you saw the two of them having an intense stare at each other. 

_Sam, please._

_No, we can't risk her life._

_Please, she's got no where else to go. We can teach her to defend herself._

_No, you can._

_Fine._

_  
_Dean grinned, while Sam rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom.

"How would you like to join us?"

You stared up at him, smiling. "Is it like last night all the time?"

"Yes."

"All that danger?"

"And more," his eyes were hopeful, desperate for an acceptance.

"If you'll have me!" 

"Of course!" 

You jumped up and hugged him. His arms were strong, his chest firm and inviting as your embrace continued. He held you close to him for at least five minutes, but hey, you weren't complaining there. Slowly, he pulled out and looked into your (e/c) eyes, which were looking up at him, curious and lovestruck. Hesitantly he leaned down, pulling back a couple of times before placing a gentle kiss on your lips. You waited a brief second, trying to convince yourself that this was real life, and once you had, you returned the kiss, moving your hands to the front of his shirt to pull you closer to him.

Both of you were blissfully ignorant of the tall and annoyed man in the entryway to the bathroom, who rolled his eyes and thought to himself,  _every time.._

 

But this was different, for the both of you.

You traveled with the Winchesters for months, slowly learning more and more of their backstory, meeting their friends, and sharing the pain of the losses you came to experience together. You and Dean had been 'together' since that first day, but completely head over heels for the other. Whenever you'd split up on a hunt, Dean always went with you. Whenever he'd run to the store, you'd join him. It wasn't a matter of codependency, it was a matter of souls touching.

 

Tonight was the first night in months that you'd be on your own, just the two of you. Sam had went to follow a lead down near Ellen's place. Dean had tried to get in the car with him, but Sam wouldn't have it. It was something he had to do for himself or whatever. You didn't care (okay you did care, but one-on-one time with Dean was too much not to pass up). You had gone to the local Blockbuster and rented the first Harry Potter movie, which Dean claimed he'd never seen. You were shocked and right then and there you decided that watching it was how your evening would go down.

 

After you'd placed the DVD in the player, you sat on the bed, completely enveloped in blankets and pillows. "Dean!" you yelled. "It's starting!"

"I'm five feet away from you, I know it started, (y/n)," he said with a laugh. He kicked off his dirty boots and shed himself of his jacket, crawling into the bed beside you. "Let's watch," he mumbled into your hair, brushing his lips softly over your head as he pulled away.

You had seen the Harry Potter movies dozens of times, you were more interested in watching his response than the actual film. Being Dean, he didn't identify much with Harry, as there were plenty of times he'd encountered the supernatural, but he marveled at the Quidditch. Dean loved sports as much as the next guy, and seeing a new one created in front of his eyes was thrilling. You smiled lazily as you watched him, eyes fixated on the first Gryffindor-Slytherin match.  

"Yes! YEs!" He was getting really into it, and when Harry stood on his broom to catch the snitch, his mouth opened in shock. "Can he do that?" he looked down at you, bewildered. 

"Just keep watching," you said. You had to lift your head up from his chest to make eye contact, but soon returned to the firm and warm pillow.

"No.... no way." Your eyes were closed but you could hear the sound of the TV. Lee Jordan was saying,

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" 

Dean was estactic. He did his little sitting-down celebration dance that he'd only started doing since you had been together. 

 _He's so adorable_ you thought. You pulled yourself up, placed yourself over his lap, facing him. 

"Whatcha doing?" he asked confused. "You're blocking the TV!"

You silenced his complaints with a light kiss on his lips. He returned your kiss with his hands slowly moving down your arms, painting goosebumps where they touched your skin. He pulled out to ask,

"What was that for?"

"Because you're adorable and I love you," you replied immediately, very matter-of-factly. You smiled, pressing your forehead to his before rolling off, back to your original place at his side.

You pulled his arm around you, and he pulled you closer to him. Your head was now resting comfortably between his arm and chest. You nuzzled your head into his body and breathed in his scent, cinnamon and leather, as of now. You closed your eyes and just held yourself to him, and he did the same. Keeping you close to him was all that was important for him. Next to Sammy, (y/n) was the most important person in his life, and he wasn't about to let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic, so kind but constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> I do not own any characters in this story, all belong to the respective owners.  
> I feel like Dean might be a little out of character, but it's AU enough as it is, so I'm going to let it slide.  
> This is all over the place, isn't it. Hey, I like it :)
> 
> I noticed that there was a major lack of Dean x Reader fluff and cuddling. I decided to remedy that. Pardon me for any potential spelling or grammatical errors. 
> 
> <3


End file.
